zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Secretary
Secretary is a male horse in Zootopia: Crime Files. He is suspected of jamming Wi-Fi signals all over Zootopia. He appears in Case 13. Physical Appearance Secretary is a brown horse with a short, black mane. His visible outfit consists of a blue jacket over an orange, collared, buttoned shirt dotted with small, yellow horseshoe patterns. He wears rectangular glasses over his green eyes. Role in the Game Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde search The Mystic Spring Oasis for clues for the suspect who jammed the Wi-Fi signals. They find a laptop case and a dusty flash drive, that contained a picture file of a water drop with a Z logo. Nick sees a horse named Secretary in the lounge and suggests they talk to him. Upon approaching him, Judy asks Secretary is there any reason he was at the lounge when the Wi-Fi signals were jammed. Secretary replies he's a member and the lounge is quiet so he goes there to use his laptop to write screenplays. He calls it his latest autobiographical as the others. Secretary says he heard there's a big mess in the pool and suggests they search there. Nick asks that he never sold a screenplay. The pair find honey in the pool and after talking to Will, a bear, he tells them he saw Secretary around the pool. They return to him and Judy asks if Secretary is responsible for the honey. Surprised, Secretary says he was the one who told them about the pool and it makes no sense. Nick calls him a "true annoying writer". At the lab, Upset, Clawhauser tells them about the flash drive and a programmer named Gertie was in the lounge when the signal went out. He also tells them that the laptop case belongs to someone who owns a laptop. He also says that the case is a fancy Marc Jaguar brand, so the culprit is a fancy dresser. At the Palm Hotel, Judy and Nick find a honey trail and a card that contains a password and a code used to hack into the Wi-Fi and jammed it. They also find a laptop with an encrypted file. After the lab analyzed it, Clawhauser tells them that the file shows the Wi-Fi jamming signal is connected to the Sequoia Towers project and they know the one who send the jamming signals was Chuckles. At the lounge, they find a sticky top hat. After cleaning it off, they see "L" on the tag, knowing that the culprit is large. The honey is the same honey that was found in the Naturalist Club pool. After talking to Will again, they search the lounge again. The duo find a Sequoia Towers pamphlet and a snack package. Nick suggests they talk to Secretary about the pamphlet. Judy asks Secretary where the pamphlet came from. Secretary responds how can he care about a real estate project when his screenplay is having "third act problems". Then he laments about never finishing it and decides to order some vegetarian comfort food and take the rest of the day off. At the lab, Clawhauser tells them he analyzed the snack package, even eating them. Judy deduces that the culprit is a vegetarian. After obtaining a honey pot from Gertie, Nick wonders if the culprit is a "silly old stuffed bear", but Judy suggests they take it to the lab to analyze it, just in case. Later, Clawhauser tells them that the pot has hoof prints on it. Judy and Nick know that the culprit has hooves and they are ready to make an arrest. With the evidence, they arrest Secretary for jamming the Wi-Fi signals. Judy asks why did he do it. Secretary sees it as a plot twist he didn't see coming and admits he was hired by Chuckles to send out the water drop Z symbol and jam the Wi-Fi signals. He says he wouldn't associate with that kind of criminal element, but he hasn't sold a screenplay in a long time and he's broke. Judy says that as long as Chuckles isn't behind bars, he has a chance of pulling off his nefarious schemes. Nick agrees, but then he gets distracted because he got his phone back online. Trivia *Secretary's name may be a play on Secretariat, a famous race horse. *Secretary and Detective Oates share the same character model. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Suspects in Zootopia: Crime Files Category:Guilty Suspects in Zootopia: Crime Files Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Prey Category:Horses Category:Naturalists Category:Game-exclusive characters